


Art for WeepingNaiad's one more time gotta start all over

by taibhrigh



Series: Art for Big Bangs [27]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taibhrigh/pseuds/taibhrigh
Summary: Three pieces of art for WeepingNaiad's 2016 Marvel Big Bang story, one more time gotta start all over





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [One more time gotta start all over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408695) by [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad). 



## Banner

## Divider

## Book Jacket

**Author's Note:**

> For big bangs, I ask the author of the story to write the back of the book blurb for me as I never want to give part of the plot away by accident.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [One more time gotta start all over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8408695) by [weepingnaiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weepingnaiad/pseuds/weepingnaiad)




End file.
